


A little distraction

by Anzunyan (Celestiaru)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TW: Blood mention, eileo is mostly hinted anyway, sth like college setting, tho keito has a little role only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiaru/pseuds/Anzunyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo causes some massive damage to Eichi without even knowing. And Eichi is the last one to mind that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a friend who accidentally cut herself when she saw the Robin Hood Leo gacha card. Then this idea was born.
> 
> Very self-indulgent Eileo, also college-ish...AU? Canon divergent? AU continuation? I don't even know but i live for 3rd years turned college students college stuff. Tbh I still have difficulties writing Leo when it comes to Eichi, although they are one of my favorite ships. I still hope he doesn't appear too ooc.

College has been rather uneventful, yet not that boring for Eichi to feel like stirring up something. (Not that he would, he is an adult, but people who know him from school still seem to expect him to if he gets bored.) The more enjoyable part of college is to meet most of his fellow graduation idols from school in college again, not always in the same courses but at least sometimes on the campus grounds.

Be as it may, of all people to end up in the same course, Tsukinaga Leo and Tenshouin Eichi ended up in one together, in which they also ended up having to do a group project together. How are the chances? Apparently high.

They don't hate each other like some may believe. They can work together just fine if needed? The atmosphere just often gets… odd, with Leo being careful and skeptical and Eichi being smiley and probing affectionate to his most favorite former arch enemy.

Leo also gets terribly defensive if someone only so much as mentions Ruka, his sweet little sister.

And Eichi likes to rile him up just to see the smaller one of them trying to glare him to death.

It is a morning like many others in which Eichi stands in the kitchen after he has ushered away the mansion cook. Ever since Anzu, he has started to appreciate self-made lunches and Izumi has given him idol-healthy recipes to try out. Taking a sip of his tea, he intends to use bread like in the West for his lunch today.

His phone vibrates and he wonders who it could be. Maybe it is Leo, telling him to get ready but he still has some time left until the smaller one picks him up by car. It's because they have their project presentation today that they agreed on using the car for the big poster and since Leo gets to use the car, Eichi suggested he could pick him up to have one less car in the traffic that can be quite crazy.

His mansion is on the way to college from Leo’s place anyway.

Bread in one hand, knife in the other, he opens his messenger on his phone, seeing it's a picture sent by young Suou Tsukasa. Maybe it is a selfie, the young scion of the Suou family likes that kind of thing, and he enjoys sending such thing to Eichi. Poor buy should stop idolizing him just for being the son of a prestigious high society family.

Expecting nothing, he just glances at the picture once it finishes loading while sinking the knife into the soft bread bun, but what he recognizes from the corner of his eye makes him add a tad bit too much pressure to the knife and it cuts open not only the bread but also slips into his palm.

It stings and he reflexively drops both bread and knife.

The red, fresh liquid wells up from the cut immediately, dripping down the back of his hand onto the counter.

It is fascinating for a few seconds, the pounding pain gradually starting up, making him feel alive.

Eichi shakes his head, searching for a handkerchief but his eyes end up on his phone screen again, seeing the very reason for his negligence.

Leo has joined the archery club of their college, too, like Keito, and they both had a friendly match with another college a day ago. Eichi couldn't come to watch as much as he wanted because of work his parents gave him. (He should have come to watch because Leo never has attended tournaments before, he only agreed this time because...Eichi doesn’t know why he did, to be honest.)

Apparently Tsukasa went to watch, seeing how he is the archery club president at Yumenosaki now, and apparently he knows that a picture from Leo drawing a bow with calm seriousness can make his heart skip a beat. 

Tsukasa was either very good at accidentally taking a good photographic shot that gives a feeling of Leo sending a cupid’s arrow at the one looking, or he cunningly did that on purpose.

Whatever the reason, Eichi can only tear his eyes away from that young man’s picture because a message from that very man arrives, telling him he is there and ready.

Eichi is not, though, so he turns away to return to his original task- finding a handkerchief.

The counter and his hands now can only be accurately described as a bloody mess.

As Eichi gives up on a handkerchief and just grabs the white kitchen towel to press it against his open wound and to wipe some of the red substance away, the door to the kitchen opens with a bang.

“Yo, Empe-...Tenshouin. We should leave now or else the traffic’s gonna be bad, and some servant told me you're here so I let myself in- what the heck did you do??? Are you gonna die or something?!“

Eichi laughs. “Nothing that dramatic. I just got distracted...” Eichi doesn't continue explaining what exactly distracted him, though. Saying ‘a picture of you in archery gear looking ready to shoot me right into my heart’ sounds a bit corny and very much embarrassing. Not that Eichi has ever worried about how embarrassing he can sound to those he finds interesting - how many people have told him it looks like he loves Keito, Wataru or even this very person, Leo?

Strangely enough, he has gotten a bit bashful when it comes to Leo. He wonders if that's part of liking someone?

“Bandaids.”

“Eh?” He hasn't been listening to Leo, instead only watched the other skip around frantically, looking into shelves and cupboards.

“You need to get fixed up,” Leo says with a serious look, quite unlike him, who often yells about aliens or composes on everything he can and cannot write on. Apparently he found bandaids and he takes Eichi’s hand into his, wiping off the blood with a damp cloth. He seems to bleed less now but he doesn't quite care about that. Instead he relishes in the former King touching his hand tenderly with those delicate yet strong fingers that are used to draw bows and musical compositions.

“...what? You look like you want to say something. Does it hurt anywhere else? Did it miss a spot, did you cut yourself more than once?”

“If I did, will you always fix me up, Tsukinaga-kun?” Eichi is smiling gently, feeling happy and chuckles amused when Leo flushes red.

“What am I, your personal maid?”

“I wish you were.”

“Tenshouin, you have plenty of servants??”

Eichi intertwines his fingers with Leo much to the other’s confusion. “So?”

“I don't get you!” He pulls away his hand from Eichi’s gentle grip, turning away.

Leo maybe a genius, he may even understand what Eichi might have implied with this action but they has a group project to bring to college and they might be running late if they idle longer. So Eichi doesn't say anymore and decides to buy lunch food at the college cafeteria instead.

When Leo isn't looking he saves the picture on his phone.

\---

“What…”

Keito looks at his childhood friend in disbelief. More like, it is his childhood friend but he is wrapped into bandages messily. His arm is completely wrapped from fingers to shoulder and some haphazard bandages are around his face, especially his mouth.

“He hurt himself. I put on bandaid but he bled through it and I didn't want him to bleed into my parents’ car,” Leo says offhandedly. Since Keito’s look doesn't get any less skeptical, he adds “Oh and I didn't want him to talk, either. Don’t ask, Keito.”

Eichi waves his over-bandaged arm with sparkling eyes, and even though his mouth is covered, everyone can tell he is smiling happily.

Keito sometimes wishes he wasn’t going to the same college as those two. Looking at his childhood friend and that fellow archer, he always feels like he is intruding on something, so he just leaves the room and leaves them be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
